full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali Shalltear
Kali Shalltear was her years 'weird kid.' Never content with being normal she always stood out, having taken a deep interest in the dark and the occult. However years of solitude and going her own way has left her socially awkward and repressed - that is until a chance encounter with a cremated succubus loosens her up and she becomes one herself. Characteristics *'Name': Kali Shalltear *'Aliases': *'Age': 16 (aged to 18) *'Hair': Black (Periwinkle and black afterwards) *'Eyes': Gray (Yellow afterwards) *'Likes': Scary things, the occult, dogs, research, studying the supernatural, her wings *'Dislikes': Cats (not Cat Gods or Spirits; they're equal to scary things), being normal, dull life, her tail wrapping around Alex's wrist or ankle (finds it embarrassing) *'Family': Mother, father and older brother Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Kali was a slim sixteen year old Asian Caucasian female. She had little to no chest, skinny legs and hips; a regular surfboard all over. Her hair was black and short with only a bang up front covering her left eye, as the rest seemed shaven. She was of medium height and wore heavy gothic clothing with heavy combat boots, often wearing much to hide herself from sight. When her transformation started, her hair began to grow, touching her shoulders, as well as her breasts growing. When she emerges from her cocoon, Kali had become a total knockout. Her hair has turned Light Periwinke and growing down to reach her buttocks, with black tips on the ends of her hair and her bangs covering her left eye. Her body has also developed, becoming slender and sexy; thin tightened waist, heart-shaped buttocks, long sexy legs, and DD Cup breasts, something of which she's embarrassed on. She still wears gothic clothing, but is more confident to show off her flawless skin. Her usual attire is a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and purple lined collar and side pockets, a black lace short sleeves On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top boots with black soles, with on her legs are black straps. Around her waist are two black rhinestone-embedded belts with a silver sterling chain connecting them on the right. Her fingernails are painted black with purple nail art of intricate patterns on each one, with different designs on each hand. She usually has a black hoodie jacket tied around her waist with in front a purple skull covering the entire front, and the same emblem on her left shoulder. Succubus In her Succubus form, her body build and hair color remains the same. Her skin changes pigmentation to be teh color of Periwinkle Purple from head to toe, and her fingernails turn black as well as her toenails. She possesses glyph marks on her hands, shoulders, upper back, and one atop her buttocks (which others joke as a bullseye). She has a Periwinkle purple tail with an Arrowhead devil tip with the trim of the tail being white. Her wings are placed in the middle of the back but the bone of the wing going on to the top of her back where the neck connects to the shoulder, giving her quite a widthly wingspan. Clan Attire Background Personality Kali is very shy. She doesn't speak as often as the rest of her classmates, and when she does it is often in a self-conscious mumble. She is rarely particularly expressive, though she will be in some cases, including calling out being through with "stupid dares". She seems to like scary things, or be unafraid of such, as she is the only student to not fear Bogarts, instead calling them "cute". Because of her quiet nature, Kali feels like no one ever notices her and forgets she is around, but she is aware that there are people that care about her, to whom she expresses compassion and gentleness to. When she is transformed, she still retains her shy personality, but in her Succubus form, she is proud and violent in battle. Anyone that sees her in her succubus form is aware of the trauma she can cause to both allies and enemies, and tries to make her as happy as possible so she does not HDD. While she still cares for her allies, her sadistic nature reflects this in a completely different manner. Though when it comes to whom she loves, her sadistic side can give way when she sees someone wrenching in pain, making her weak in the knees. Though when dancing with someone, if she steps on their feet, she teases in saying that they look so cute when they're writhing in pain. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Succubus - Magic Bishop Class' Skills *'Occult Knowlege' Equipment *'Clan Attire' *'Research Books' *'Portable Laptop' *'Spellbooks' Relationships Kali's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Franklin High Category:Succubus Category:The Yagiri Household Category:Ansland Clan